Broken Edward
by I Kissed a Cullen Boy
Summary: title is pretty explanatory...Bella has made her choice and Edward needs to live with it...PLEASE R&R!...not recommended for people who don't like E/OC pairings
1. Chapter 1

i know, i know, yet another new story by me...

but the idea came to me and i didn't want to ignore it and end up forgetting it!!

okay??

so that is my defense!

btw i own twilight...

no i really do, honestly!

they're sitting on my book shelf as we speak!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Broken Edward

Prologue

"I'm sorry Edward...I'm so very sorry...I really do love you so much...I just...I don't know how to say this...God you must hate my guts...I understand" Bella Swan sobbed as she gasped for air.

"I could never hate you Bella. Never" Edward Cullen said, wanting to reach out and hold her, never to let go, but he didn't, he couldn't.

Bella wailed.

"Yell at me Edward! Do something and stop being gentlemanly!"

But Edward had lost the ability to speak.

"Please say something Edward" Bella pleaded

Edward was silent.

"Please Edward. Please say something. Please"

"What would you like me to say?" Edward murmured

Bella stared at him tearfully.

"I want you to say that you'll be okay"

Edward looked at her, his angel, his bride.

No, this wasn't his bride anymore.

The girl before him was no longer his.

She was the mutt's now.

"I will be fine Bella, but how you will be is all that matters" Edward said quietly

Bella stepped towards him, tears clinging to her lashes.

Edward swallowed.

How he wished vampires could die.

No, scratch that.

How he wished the mutt would die.

"Promise me Edward. Promise me that you won't do anything stupid, that you won't go to the Volturi, for the sake of your family...for the sake of me. I need to know you'll be okay" she said softly, reaching out to touch his face.

Edward caught her hand before she could reach him- he didn't think he could handle her touch, not now and probably never, not with her choosing fleabag.

Bella's face fell in pain.

Edward wondered if this really hurt her as much as she portrayed.

He himself could feel all of his entire being crumbling, dying (in a matter of speaking).

This was the end of him.

"I promise Bella. Nothing stupid" Edward said steadily

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

sorry i know it's short...but you guys know my chapters are always too short lol

noooooo...bella and edward are finished...

what will happen next??

you will just have to read on and find out!

please review and let me know if you'd like me to stop creating new stories and FINISH THE ONES I STARTED DAMMIT!!

lol

and tell me if you like this one

lol (again)

xx-hugz-xx


	2. Chapter 2

okay so hey there my peoples...

next chappie...

btw i'm sorry i'm so bad at updating my stories...

i'm sure you guys must hate me by now...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Broken Edward

Chapter One

"Edward"

The lump in which Alice Cullen was addressing, did not stir.

Alice sighed.

She had known this would be hard, but this was beyond madness as far as she was concerned.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, please. At least look at me" Alice said sadly

Edward Cullen sighed into the darkness of his blankets.

He wasn't asleep- hadn't slept in a very long time, but he felt he was entitled to pretend.

He didn't want to answer his sister even though he knew he should, but he already knew what she was going to say.

Hearing it from her head was enough.

"Edward? I'm begging you. Please. Please just stop this. Please" Alice pleaded and if vampires could cry, Alice would be hysterical with them.

"I hear you loud and clear Alice," Edward muttered bitterly into the dark "You think I need a life blah blah blah, but if you hadn't already noticed, I had a life but then she decided off with that mutt. Life ended"

"Bella made a choice and you need to live with it"

Edward sat up- the first real movement he'd made in months.

Rosalie was standing in the doorway of his room, staring expressionlessly at him. Ignoring his glaring silence, Rosalie continued.

"If you don't want to stop acting this way for the sake of family, all of whom have been with you much longer then any human girl ever has, the do it for Bella, your dearly beloved. You promised that you would be okay no matter what she chose, so you need to live up to your promise"

Edward couldn't tell if she was being sincere or taunting- her mind was blank. Either way, he didn't care.

How dare she bring up his promise- he was living by it because he wasnt visiting the Volturi now was he?

"Kindly mind your own business. Who asked you? Why is it so hard to let me be? Why must you all make this so difficult?" Edward growled savagely

"You don't even see it do you? You don't eve see how your being miserable and pathetic affects us all? You really are the most selfish, idiotic being on this planet" Rosalie hissed

"Okay. Are we done then?" Edward said stiffly, trying hard to remain calm

Rosalie left with a swish of her blonde hair and Alice swallowed, staring at Edward sadly.

"I'm sorry Edward. For everything. I'm sorry I couldn't see this coming. I'm sorry that Bella is no longer with us, apart of our family, but you must know, we all wanted her to be. We all miss her" she said quietly

"Ha. Rosalie miss Bella? Don't make me laugh Alice" Edward said darkly

"True. Rosalie doesn't miss Bella as Bella, but she does miss the way Bella made the rest of us feel. The affect she had on us, on you" Alice replied

Edward had to look away.

The sadness he saw and heard from Alice was too much to bear- he had his own to deal with after all.

"Please. Please just make a new start with us- with all of us. We all need this Edward" Alice pleaded, her eyes red from unshed tears.

"Just leave me alone Alice. I can't think with this now, okay?" Edward muttered, keeping his gaze firmly directed on the gold trimmings of his bedspread.

Alice left with no objection, knowing her words would be stuck with him, and he would be left thinking about it, except she couldn't leave quick enough to stop Edward catching a glimpse of where her mind strayed.

An image of a petite girl, no taller than Alice, with hair the colour of midnight and skin so pale, it almost matched the tone of his own skin. Her eyes were a light amethyst blue, her lips a natural, soft red.

Her natural beauty was enough to keep him entranced, but before he could store the image in his photographic memory, Alice pushed it away and turned her thoughts to Jasper.

Edward quickly distracted himself.

He was suprised at himself.

He didn't usually become so into a girl at first glance...well except for...Bella Swan.

But this girl?

She was just pretty.

Beautiful even.

But that was all.

He didn't even know her.

She was just one of Alice's random visions.

That's it.

His thoughts wandered over both his sisters words.

Maybe Alice was right- maybe he needed a change of scene.

Edward decided he did want a new atmosphere- Forks brought back too many memories, painful or otherwise.

There was too much to deal with. Why did his life have to like fleas?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

i really should concentrate on finishing other stories before starting new ones huh??

newayz please review and i shall make it a point to work on the other stories as well okay??

thanks guys!

xx-hugz-xx


End file.
